Warfair Wiki
Welcome to the Warfair Wiki Welcome to Warfair wiki! Here you will find the largest repository of Warfair information about units, arenas, and strategies. Mission Warfair wiki will serve as a guide to new players who are finding knowledge about units, arenas, and strategies. Basic Units This includes the units you equip in-game. Battlezone 1: Soror Flakker Description light unit equipped with a flak missile launcher. This light unit can inflict a good amount of damage to enemy ground and air units, its only downside is that it dies extremely fast but it has a energy cost of 70, this makes it a cheap but at the same time a good defense and harass unit = Description Light-amored tactical bombing aircraft. Equipped with high damage short-range bombs which only affect ground units. This light air unit can inflict an impressive amount of damage to enemy ground units but since it doesn't have much HP it can be destroyed by enemy AA units fast. A good way of using it is to make it go to each sides of the map where it would be least likely be targeted by enemy units as long as they are occupied. Tank Description Heavy tank with short range that affects ground units only. This is the first heavy unit you encounter in the game. It has a good speed for being a heavy unit and it does splash damage to ground units. It's best used at taking out massed enemy flakkers or Mechs. = Destroyer Description heavy aircraft with short range attack effective against ground targets. This unit is mostly used in groups of 2-4 at the same time to support another units in defence or assaults to the enemy. best used in company of other air units. = Photon Description Fragile unit with a short range but very powerful attack. This unit have one of the highest DPS in all the game. This unit best used to make damage to generators because of its reload time. Scylla Description Strong and fast combat helicopter equipped with powerful rockets that deal splash damage.This unit is commonly called "The early game god". This unit is best used for hit and run attacks do to his speed and fast recharge. Leviathan Description A fortress in the sky that brings devastation to everything. Slow with a long range attack and a menace of inevitable destruction. This unit is commonly called "The late game god". This unit have the second highest DPS in all the game but his long reload and slow speed make it a prey Battlezone 2: Pompeii 9 Ogre Description Slow and short range heavy mech. Its cannons take a while to charge but the damage is tremendous. This units is "The fear of the lights".This unit is best used against light targets do to his gatling dual cannons it can devastate any light unit in his way. Skyfighter Description Light and fast aircraft unit equipped with a rapid firing machine gun strong against other aerial units.This unit is not seen in battle much often do to his low hp mostly any AA unit will take care of it quick.This unit is best used in large numbers. Firestarter Description Fast and heavily armored war mech equipped with short range flamethrowers which set ground targets on fire and cause them to burn over time.This unit is called "The rage starter".This unit is best used for generator harras do to his speed and type of damage it can be very useful for direct attacks Battlezone 3: Jangala Windy Description Light mech eqipped with a flak cannon ideal for counter air defense.This unit is not used in battle much often cause the flakkers do a better job as AA and cost less energy to deploy but this unit is useful against light air units. Buggy Description Light vehicle with a burst fire machine gun.This unit an be used for enemy distarction do to his speed it can outrun other units to leave a zone free to make a push. Jetraider Description light air unit that becomes ground one and replenishes health after taking critical damage. This unit is can be difficult to deal with is they go in big groups but non of this guys have been in the battle for more than 10-20 seconds cause any AA can one-shot it. Kamikaze Description Fast moving self destructible droid causes a deadly explosion in contact with ground targets. This units are the fear of any ground unit do to his big explosives damage it can destroy groups of light and heavy units alike in no time. It can be killed before it self destructs and cause no damage. Hunter Description light unit equipped with a long range incendiary weapon. This unit can be annoying if spawned in groups do to his long range incendiary effect it can kill light units quickly. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse units